Saria's Love
by Faerie Chick
Summary: Saria finds a new love that MIGHT cost her her life. Will she choose her new boyfriend or her home?
1. Invitation

A/N: Ok this would be…my first story EVER! I don't think it sucks…but I can improve…tell me what I should do! Help me out a little! Thanks bunches!

Disclaimer: Come on, we all know I'm not the rich-as-hell guy(plus I'm a girl)that made up the game…this is fanfiction, remember?

"Saria, chill! I mean, come on! You and Link weren't meant to be together. Look at it this way: Link loves to explore, you love to stay in one place most of the time. You guys don't 'click' together like Link and Zelda, but he's best friend material"

I felt kind of stupid for liking my best friend like that. Here I was, sitting on my favorite tree stump in the Sacred Meadow and my friend Ashanti is comforting me while I'm wailing over a wedding invitation! I have a seriously screwed up life.

"Yeah I guess your right. Let's go have some fun! I'm bored stiff. What about you?!"

This kind of shocked the silver-haired girl at my sudden change of emotion. She paused for a few seconds then said:

"Yeah! Um let's go! Where to?"

Good question. There is no place to go in Kokiri Forest.

"How about we get everybody together and play a big game of Hide+Seek!"

She must think I have the stupidest ideas…I don't blame her.

"Um…sure"

We raced to the forest. I let her win, everybody know that a Sage is faster than normal people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: That sucked crap didn't it. Review! Ok here is a poll so put it in your review:

Do you like Ashanti so far?

---you didn't put her in much. Tell more about her!---

---she's OK---

---AWESOME---

---I don't give a crap about her…drop her out of the story somehow---


	2. What about your past?

A/N: I'm so so so sorry for not updating in forever! Well here we are!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, don't sue me!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gotcha!!" Ashanti screamed excitedly as she tagged Mido. "I found you first!". I think I saw Mido gazing into her blue-green eyes. I don't blame him at all, I mean, she is really pretty.   
  
"All right. I give. Hey the sun's going down so let's quit." Mido said. You know, he's always finding excuses for everything.  
  
"Sure, why not" I replied, coming from behind the Kokiri shop. Soon, all of the Kokiri came from their hiding spaces.   
  
"Aw..." I heard Ashanti mutter. Ashanti must be really bored at home. Wait...where does she live? She hardly ever talks about her past.  
  
"Ashanti, can we talk for a minute?" Seeing Mido give me a curious look, I added "Alone..."  
  
"Sure, Sar! Anything..I hope you got over Link, though"  
  
Of course!!! Come on, I mean...Link is way in the past!  
  
"Yeah, its about something else, hehe. Come with me to my hut"  
  
Ashanti gave Mido a smile and flipped her hair. She followed me to my large hut.   
  
"So what is it Sar?" She asked with a hint of confusion.   
  
"I wanted to know more about you...I mean, I know you don't live around here...but you can't live that far away from Hyrule if you see me almost everyday"  
  
Did I say too much? Ashanti looked like I just died...  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok, so I plan to tell more about Ashanti in the next chapter. Well...tell me about what you think this new land should be like in your review 


	3. Zemia

A/N: You want more, I'm giving you more. Oh um, BTW...Saria's going to get her new boyfriend later on! Maybe even the next 2 chapters!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the game...if I did, do you thing I'd really wanna be here?!? I'd be making the next game!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll tell you all about where I live. But you can never go, for you risk your life. That's all I can say about that"  
  
Ok...  
  
"Right. So spill!"  
  
(A/N: * means the start and end of Ashanti's tale)  
  
* I live in a land called 'Zemia' created by 2 goddesses, which are twins. One is of Earth and one is of Air. The Goddess of Earth, who we call 'Lyshiama', created the many plants and animals that roamed this new land. The Goddess of Air, the one we call 'Airas' created the 5 different races that would run this place while she was up in the heavens. She also made the seasons. Well, when Lyshiama and Airas were done, they departed and left for the sky. To let others know about them, they made a silver piece with two triangles facing side ways, but their top point were touching. Legend has it that whoever passes the three tests of the 'Lyshiairas' (Lyshiairas is what we call the object they left) has the power to use some of the goddess' help, whenever he or she may need it. One day somebody found it, sitting up on a high mountain. The goddesses spoke to him that night in a dream. This is what they said:  
  
Oh, with your young and courageous soul  
I shall make you the Spirit of the Wind  
There will be 5 Spirits with hearts not of coal  
It is up to you to find them  
  
You shall be fast and think real wise  
You will live forever until your energy is gone  
You can never tell lies  
Your job is not dull; never yawn  
  
So when he woke up, he was filled with knowledge of all around. He knew about the Litshos that lived in the Plains of Silence. He also knew of the Keepras that made their home at Journey Mountain. He couldn't forget the dangerous Pratlims that lurked in the forest. And the warriors called Grando that made their home in the hot sun by the ocean. The aquatic creatures that live deep in the ocean called Phiti (a/n: some of you may get that hehe). And his race was the normal everyday Zemalian that basically ran the place. There was one race that was very mysterious...the Jumgos.   
Now, Airas was out to find more Spirits. She found a very smart Litsho, so she couldn't fill him with much knowledge. So, she gave him the honor of being the Spirit of Life. His job was to bring life back into sad people. Moving on to the next Spirit, she found a very adventurous Keepra. Airas gave him the Spirit of Courage.  
This next one was going to be hard. Pratlims are very protective and very competitive. So she secretly entered and then found the most feirce Pratlim. She let him be the Spirit of Peace, enabling him to keep the peace between all. She had one last Spirit to find. She looked in all of the races except for the Jumgos. She searched hard and found one little Jumgo that was very sad all of the time. Airas let him be the Spirit of Death, which meant he had the power to bring the dead up to the heavens with the goddesses.   
Now that there were the Spirits, Zemia was done. I am a Jumgo, and our secret part of the land is connected to Hyrule. You can NEVER come, for we don't get along with Hyrule very well. *  
  
Whoa. What a story!  
  
"Wow, Ashanti. Um, I'm going to...go to bed"  
  
"Ok, I'll go home then."  
  
I'm not going to bed! I'm going to-  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suspense! I love it when things are suspensful! Well review PLEASE 


End file.
